


【盾虫】毛茸茸的蒲公英

by kdashmj



Category: Captain America (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-06 08:43:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21223793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kdashmj/pseuds/kdashmj
Summary: ●只是想写个狮盾，结果写出了奇怪的东西。●蒲公英确实毛茸茸的，没毛病。●Robert是桃总的中间名。





	【盾虫】毛茸茸的蒲公英

*

“这张好吗？Steve。”

卷发男孩穿着不属于他的大号T恤，趴在床铺上，一手撑着脸颊，那双白皙的脚踝曲在空中摇晃。他专注地挑选在纽约市区拍下的照片，希望自己的男朋友能给他一点意见。

Steve刚从浴室走出来，半裸上身，头上盖着毛巾正在擦拭，一抬头便见Peter抓着一张照片，笑得很灿烂。他仔细一看，发现是生日那天他带着Peter去看的蒲公英花海。日落的金黄以及淡蓝转灰的天空，配上让风扬高的蒲公英种子，是一幅会让人流连欣赏的美景。

“这张很好。”青年坐上了床边，拿过那张照片，脑海里涌现生日那天的美好回忆，“但我没有印象你什么时候拍下来的？”  
男孩笑嘻嘻地说：“当你吻我的时候，我的手就这样绕过你的背后，把相机掏出来按快门。”  
Steve垂着眼睛：“好吧，这真是让人有点失落的回答啊。”  
“欸这是玩笑话。”Peter扯过那张照片，爬起身子，直接坐到了Steve的腿上，“我才没那么干呢！这是后来我自己去了一趟，在日落时拍下来的。和你在一起的时候，我可没有半点分心的念头。”  
Steve挑挑眉毛，有些得意道：“我也是玩笑话，你为什么这么紧张？”  
发现自己被呼拢了，男孩没好气地嘟着嘴：“到底你越来越会使诈了，还是我越来越好骗了？”  
“是我越来越不在你面前遮掩了。”

Steve捧着他的侧脸，低头亲吻他。青年半裸的身体还有些水珠，Peter不在乎这些水气会沾在衣服上，双臂攀着他的脖子，热情地回吻。

“编辑喜欢这张照片。”Peter说，“但我不想把这张公布在报社的网站。”  
“为什么不？”  
“我不知道。”男孩放松地倚靠着青年的肩膀，“这里像是我和你的秘密回忆，我不想向任何人分享它。”  
Steve没有说话，只是吻着他的额头和头发。男孩看着他的蓝眼睛：“这样很傻吗？”  
“不会，这样很可爱。”

Peter因为Steve这句话而扑倒了他，整个身子趴在他健壮的胸膛上。两人嘴唇对嘴唇吻个没完，而青年身底下充血的部位便高高支起，蹭着Peter柔软的臀部。

“Steve……你明天几点出发？”  
“凌晨五点。”  
“我不能跟你去吗？”  
“不，Peter，我们讨论过这个。”Steve轻咬他的唇，“你留在基地里，支援Tony。”  
男孩被吻得迷糊，力气像是被抽干了：“我也很擅长潜伏的⋯⋯”  
“我知道你擅长，但这次不只潜伏。”Steve双手捧着男孩挺翘的臀部，揉了几下，“我们还需要渗透。”  
“所以，你跟Ms.Romanoff会伪装成……假的身分？”  
“也许。”  
男孩在亲吻过程呼吸都乱了套：“伪装……才是你最不擅长的呢，队长。”  
“人总是要学习的，我不排斥边做边学。”  
“好吧……”Steve的指头从裤管边缘探进臀缝之间，让Peter呻吟一声，“这代表下次我们可以学习如何角色扮演了吗？”  
Steve笑了：“这又是青少年的性幻想？”  
“对的，这来自Peter Parker的性幻想。”  
“性幻想里面还有什么？”  
“只有你。”Peter热情地蹭着他，“所以你有责任要满足它。”  
“我会努力。”

*

隔天凌晨，天都还没亮，Steve穿上便衣，在离开前亲吻男孩的面颊。男孩迷糊地说了几句要他注意安全，Steve点点头，提着盾牌离开基地。

Steve这一走就是两周，而Peter并没有被Tony交代任何需要支援的事项，想也知道，Tony只会要求他专心准备大学生的功课和报告。不过Peter还是照样两三天就钻进Tony的实验室，缠着对方想要了解Steve的任务报告，Tony开放了他的权限随他去，并不阻拦这孩子想要关心进度的热情。

Peter认真读完计划内容，清楚知道Steve和Natasha混进了巴西的走私集团，乔装成犯罪的买主，企图循线掌握毁灭性武器的流向。这不是一项轻松的任务，所有的言行举止都需加倍谨慎。也是，Peter看了看自己的脸，怎么也无法说服对方他这样年轻的孩子是走私客吧？男孩叹气。

“欸？”不一会，Peter看见Natasha传来的，唯一一张两周以来她和Steve入镜的照片，不禁愣了，“这是……队长？”  
Tony看了一眼，一副'你真的是他的男朋友吗？'的困惑表情。Peter撇撇嘴解释道：“我没看过他留胡子。”  
“哦当然。”Tony耸耸肩，轻笑一声，“翅膀头在你面前可是很注重仪容的。”

Peter盯着Steve的照片，里面的他已把头发染成了深咖啡色，浏海长了不少，垂落在额头处。然而蓄起的胡须在嘴唇上方以及两颊和下巴，看起来非常的——毛茸茸——真想摸摸看，Peter心里想。

“Steve每次跟我们出任务超过三天，就会变成这个样子，大家已经很习惯了。”Tony自顾说道，“血清让这家伙毛发成长的速度也是四倍的吧，哈。”

Tony的自言自语让Peter突然想起，Steve每天早晨起床的习惯，他会在刷完牙后，不论脸上干不干净都会刮胡子。仔细回想，Peter还真没看过他的脸上生出任何一点胡须呢。

在第二周的周末，Steve和Natasha终于完成任务，他们带着情报，风尘仆仆回到基地，连休息一下的时间都没有，便召开了一场后续的行动分配。Peter很难得地被分到了任务，他和Clint同一组，负责贼窝外围的控场，解决敌方的外部武力。Peter点点头，Clint低声和他说明任务内容，不过男孩很难专注，因为他的注意力几乎都黏在了Steve的身上。

那头深咖啡色的头发有点儿长，以及胡须很茂盛的Steve。他穿着灰色的T恤和深色夹克，夹克上面还有一些叛逆的涂鸦，配上一件左膝盖破损的牛仔裤，还有……跑起来肯定会飞出去的黑色布鞋。天啊——他看起来超级年轻轻佻不正经，超级不像美国队长，可是说话的眼神和语气足以证明他就是Steve Rogers。

会议结束。

Steve在大家离席后，脱下了那件让他浑身不舒服的夹克。他无意识地揉了揉下巴，好吧，就连他自己也很难习惯满脸胡须的感觉。当青年走出会议室，看见Peter就像平常那样——双手背在后面，正在门外等他。

Peter看见Steve时，露出了腼腆的笑。两人没有多说什么，便静静地乘坐电梯，准备回卧室休息。男孩倚靠着电梯玻璃，两眼直勾勾地望着Steve。

青年有点难为情地摸了摸胡子，随后苦笑道：“我进房间就会把它刮干净，别老像是看外星人那样看我。”  
“你才不是外星人呢。”Peter缓缓走向他，靠得很近，双手依然在背后，他抬头望着那双依然湛蓝的眼睛，“你这个样子帅得要命，Steve，即使你——毛茸茸的。”  
“即使我毛茸茸的？”青年重复这句话，“我想待会你可以帮我终结这个毛茸茸的形象。”  
“你是要……我帮你刮胡子吗？”Peter眨眨眼，忍不住伸手摸摸他的胡须，“哇哦，比我想像中还要柔软，不知道亲起来怎么样？”  
Steve垂眼道：“你可以试看看。”  
Peter像是受到了鼓舞，向前迈了几步，几乎是贴在Steve的胸膛上。他抬头看他，轻轻踮起脚尖，嘴唇啄吻了对方。  
Steve勾勾嘴角，一手捧着男孩的腰际：“感觉如何？”  
“嗯……痒痒的，”Peter抬高小脸蹭着他，“但是我喜欢。”

这样的动作很可爱，惹得Steve将他按进怀里亲个没完，两个人情不自禁地当场亲热起来。在进到了房间里时，他们的嘴唇几乎没有空闲分开，只顾着吮咬对方嘴里的东西，一边将手伸进对方的衣服里面。

“你的味道有点不一样……”  
“如果你连续两周睡在巴西的贫民窟，也会是这样的味道。”  
“这样让我感觉……”Peter喘息说道，“你是个陌生人⋯⋯我思念两周的陌生人……”  
Steve捏捏他的脸，刻意转换了巴西英语的口音，在他耳边轻声说道：“_**这样就让你兴奋了？Mr.Parker。**_”  
“什么？”Peter发麻了半边耳际，惊愕地说，“谁教你的？你完全不像是个美国人了。”  
“Natasha教了我三天，”Steve无奈地说，“最后她几乎把刀子架在我的脖子上，好像快被我逼疯了。”  
男孩笑了出来：“听起来成果是值得的。”

Peter被这种反差逼得兴奋极了，一个没注意用上了蜘蛛力量，一把将青年身上的衣服撕成两半。随后把人推倒在床上，一个跨腿便骑了上去。

“嘿，”Steve笑了，“冷静点。”  
“哦抱歉，”男孩趴在他胸膛上，吐舌道，“你应该要多穿这样的衣服，看起来符合你的身体年龄，还有点叛逆。”  
Steve哭笑不得：“看来我在你心里是个叛逆的美国队长？”  
Peter装作严肃：“你超级叛逆的好吗！伪造兵单五次，掀掉了神盾局又帮助它重建。哈啰，叛逆先生。”  
“我接受这个说法。”Steve一个翻身将男孩压在底下，“所以叛逆先生现在要做点更叛逆的事情。”  
“什么……唔……”

Steve掀起了男孩的衣服，埋头下去亲吻他的胸口，含住那颗小巧的乳头。胡须蹭着男孩的皮肤，他吞了吞口水，不由自主将手插进了青年的发丛里面。Steve柔软的舌尖在顶端画圈，麻麻痒痒的触感让男孩呻吟出来，双腿之间支起的热情，更在青年解开他的裤头时，弄湿了一小块的底裤。

Steve爬起身子，把手伸进男孩的底裤里，圈住了他的性器。青年舔咬Peter的耳根，刻意在他耳边压低嗓子，使用前两周才学到的巴西口音。

“_**感觉怎么样？Peter。**_”  
“嗯……很好？”Peter耳根发红，紧紧抱住他，“多说一点，天啊，你这样让我好有罪恶感……”  
“_**怎样的罪恶感？说清楚一点。**_”  
“感觉我在跟别人做爱。”Peter说，“这是你没错⋯⋯但你的样子，说话语气，甚至身上的味道都不是平常的那个你……”  
“**_这算是成功的角色扮演？_**”青年弯起的蓝眼睛，里面装载的爱意似乎让他变回了平常那个Steve，“_**你可爱的性幻想。**_”  
“对的，我的性幻想……唔啊……”

Peter在说话的同时，Steve已经探身下去，一把脱下他的裤子，轻轻含住他的阴茎。嘴里的触感湿滑软嫩，Peter的腿跟却被Steve柔软的胡须蹭得发痒。在一阵阵的吸吮啃咬，顺利让男孩把腿长得更开，更挺起腰杆，把自己往Steve的嘴里送，他不断喊着天啊，好棒，别停下来。

或许是因为过于兴奋，Steve没几下功夫便让Peter带着哭腔射了出来。他在男孩还在大口喘息时，从抽屉里拿出了套子和润滑。Steve才坐回床边不到两秒，Peter回过神来便再次扑到了他。

“我想你……Steve……”  
“**_我想你应该要叫我另外一个名字，_**”Steve仍然敬业地使用巴西口音矫正他的称呼，“_**我叫做——Robert。**_”  
“Robert？”  
“Natasha取的。”青年轻笑，“她大概觉得Robert比较适合不怎么严肃的人？”  
“好的，Robert……”Peter配合地呼唤，“你可以把你剩下的事情做完。”

Steve勾勾嘴角，让男孩趴伏在身上，而沾满润滑的指头毫不客气探入了他。Peter的身子颤抖了一下，他不停地吻着Steve，把他柔软的嘴唇啃得红肿。身底下不断送入细致的快感让他整颗脑袋晕乎乎的，但他依然期望更多，便不觉喊着Steve的假名，惹得青年和他同样兴奋起来。

当Peter双腿敞开，主动骑着Steve，把他又热又大的阴茎吃进身体里时，浑身几乎无法控制地颤抖着。Steve太大了，而这个姿势让他一下子进到了深处，抵着Peter最敏感的地方。

“你还好吗？”Steve温柔地吻着他，“如果放慢速度能让你好过一点的话，或许我应该这么做。”  
“不……你怎么做都好。”Peter喘息地说，“但现在我希望你能用力地干我，Robert。”

这样的话很有诱惑，足以让两个人趋近疯狂地吻着对方。Peter被青年轻轻扯着头发，强而有力的臂膀撑起了他窄细的腰际，紧接而来快速又凶猛的插弄，让他的呻吟都被Steve狠狠堵在嘴边。

Steve的力道比平常来得粗暴一些，但Peter不排斥这个，应该说他简直要为了这个而发疯。Steve的眼神和一切都性感极了，那头深棕色的头发垂在眼尾，平时身上的薄荷香气消失无踪，被一股淡淡的烟味和香水味取代。天呐，这太超过了——Peter攀在青年身上，嘴里都是胡乱的呻吟和夸赞，他白皙的皮肤一片火红，双腿之间高高支起的阴茎淌出了许多液体，全部沾在Steve的小腹上。

高潮来得又猛又快，当男孩僵直身体想要射出来时，却被Steve紧紧跨掐住了根部，用力地，不让他释放。Peter登时喊了出来，干性高潮的快感席卷而来，他张着嘴体会又爽又空虚难受的感知，随即扭着腰像是快哭了出来。

“不……我想射，Steve，Steve……拜托，求你。”  
“这个时候你就知道喊哪个名字会让我心软。”

Steve放开了他，一把将他压进床铺里，健壮的手臂用力掐住了Peter的肩膀，把他禁锢在身底下。青年舔舔嘴唇的模样让Peter很想爬起身子亲吻他，不过当Steve大力地摇摆臀部，再次狠狠地插着他时，Peter脑袋里的想法立刻烟消云散去了。

男孩就这么被操着，对方毫不留情且他无法动弹。床铺被撞得嘎嘎响，整间房间充满了性欲的气味。直到他哭着求饶，两只眼睛被眼泪填满，爽得浑身发抖而射出精液。一股一股全部射到了身上，还有一小部分弄到了自己的脸上。而不断收缩的肉穴紧紧绞住Steve，让他在过分的快感之下也跟着一并抵达高潮。

*

隔天清晨，Steve在浴室里，上身赤裸端正地坐在椅子上。Peter站在一旁，手里拿着刮胡泡，一点一滴沾在他毛茸茸的脸颊上。

“啊——真舍不得刮掉它。”  
Steve有点困惑：“老实说我不觉得这种造型会比较好。你不觉得接吻的时候会一嘴毛吗？”  
“不会呢。”男孩弯起眼睛，轻轻摸了两下，“软软的，很舒服。”  
“我会好好考虑你的喜好，在我下次刮胡子的时候……大概会因为这个而犹豫三秒。”  
“哈，别了。”Peter笑道，“因为我的喜好让美国队长蓄了个大胡子，我肯定会被你的粉丝围殴的。”

Peter一边说笑，一边轻轻地替Steve刮掉那整片的胡须。他仔细又熟练，专注的双眼在灯光下的颜色很好看，让Steve忍不住凝视他，像是要把他给看穿了。

“我很想你，Peter。”Steve轻声说，“在两周里，我没有一天不想你。”  
“哦，你别在这时候说这样的话好吗？”  
“为什么？”  
“因为我会想吻你的。”  
“你可以吻我。”  
“不，我不想满嘴泡沫……唔……”

最后Steve的胡子刮得一干二净，深邃整洁的轮廓再次回到他的脸上，依然那么英俊那么迷人。Peter看痴了，这很奇怪，明明他的男朋友就是长这个样子的啊。他顺利地改变主意了，认为这样的Steve超级好看，不，应该说，Steve不管怎样都超级英俊的！

Steve弯起了蓝色眼睛，坦然接受Peter真心的夸奖，一边温柔地替他擦去满脸白色的泡沫。

END.


End file.
